In recent years, there has been a dramatic increase in demand for mobile connectivity solutions utilizing various wireless components and wireless local area networks (WLANs). This generally involves the use of wireless access points that communicate with mobile devices using one or more RF channels.
In one class of wireless networking systems, relatively unintelligent access ports act as RF conduits for information that is passed to the network through a centralized intelligent switch, or “wireless switch,” that controls wireless network functions. In a typical WLAN setting, one or more wireless switches communicate via conventional networks with multiple access points that provide wireless links to mobile units operated by end users. The wireless switch, then, typically acts as a logical “central point” for most wireless functionality. Consolidation of WLAN intelligence and functionality within a wireless switch provides many benefits, including centralized administration and simplified configuration of switches and access points.
One disadvantage, however, is that malfunctions at the wireless switch can effect a significant portion of the wireless network. That is, if the wireless switch were to become unavailable due to power failure, malfunction, or some other reason, then the access points logically connected to that switch will typically also become unavailable. To reduce the effects of wireless switch unavailability, wireless switches commonly incorporate “warm standby” features whereby a backup switch is configured to take over if a primary switch becomes incapacitated. More recently, switches have been deployed in groups (e.g. so-called “clusters”) that allow multiple switches within the group to share connection licenses and other information with each other. An example of one clustering technique is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/364,815 filed on Feb. 28, 2006 and entitled “METHODS AND APPARATUS FOR CLUSTER LICENSING IN WIRELESS SWITCH ARCHITECTURE”. While clusters are useful in providing standby ability and backup features, they have in the past been cumbersome to configure and administer due to the frequent need to execute certain configurations on multiple machines within the cluster.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a configuration scheme that can allow for a centralized management feature for switches and other network devices operating within a group or cluster. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.